


Saint and Sinner

by kallliope



Series: kanej minifics [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallliope/pseuds/kallliope
Summary: There are many things Inej has been called over the years since she's been in Ketterdam. This is not one of them.





	

“Sankta.”

Inej woke with a start. Kaz shifted his sleep and murmured the word again. She stared at him. The sound of it sounded alien - a holy term on a sinner’s lips. 

For a brief moment, Inej wondered if he was asking guidance from one of her own saints. The thought was so preposterous she rejected it immediately; Kaz never begged forgiveness for anything he did. If anything, it was the rest of Ketterdam that constantly went on its knees to grovel at Kaz’s feet.

She was about to fall asleep again when Kaz spoke once more. 

“Sankta,” He whispered like he was praying. “Sankta Inej.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: inejjghafas.tumblr.com


End file.
